Welcome to Konoha High
by GGxZeus
Summary: Welcome to Konoha High, where the elite are raised for greatness. There is a new blonde boy in the school and he is bound to start trouble. Let's watch how our favorite blonde knucklehead survives highschool.


**_Hey Guys I'm now redoing a Naruto story as to buff up my writing skill. So please let me know what are your do's or dont's for my writing style. I love criticism and let's go. I lack a beta atm so if you wanna help me out send me a PM. _**

Prologue

.

.

.

.

It was cool and quiet in a small bedroom with the only sound being the slow breathing of the room's occupant. He laid, sprawled across the mattress with his limbs in every which way. The small dim light from under the door and from the alarm clock allowed for a slight picture to be display. He was blonde, a lean bulid with some fat on his body and wore boxers with frogs stylizied on them. Markings adorned his cheeks and his hair was ruffled unnaturally. The rise and fall of his chest was the only indication that he was alive for how still he was in his sleep. Peace surrounded him til something had to interrupt annoying electronic wail screeched into the dark room jolting the blonde awake.

"TEEMMEE! What the hell is that ungodly sound?!" The blonde was livid and he rolled over in his bed to check his phone,only to see it was 7:00.

"Jesus, it's seven o' clock in the bloody morning , SEVEEENNN! Who wakes up at seven?!" He started to storm to the door only to get slapped in the forehead by a raven-haired teen with hair style like a ducks rear end.

"Because, you friggin baka, you start school with me at Konoha High! Naruto I have told you for the last three nights, you start school soon so stop staying up playing your video games. Your uncle was very nice when asking if you could live here but I am starting to see why he brought you here. So shape up, dumbass cause you have school."

"Ohh right... but Sasuke that still doesn't answer my question about why did you have to wake me at seven am?" Sasuke sighed once again and a vein pulsed on his forehead.

" You have to wake up for school, which includes being clean, eating properly, and being prepared. None of these things you learned from your uncle, you were taught by a pervert. Who, instead, brought you on a worldwide hunt for the next hottest girl in his bloody magazine. So, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" The blonde muttered a bunch of curse words as he grabbed his towel to shower, while Sasuke went to sit in the living room with a smirk glowing on his face.

_Damn that teme, waking me up! Ugh, now I can't sleep and my dreams are ruined._

The raven haired teen heard the shower go off and waited silently, with a grin slowly appeared on his face. The wait was short lived as scream was heard from the bathroom down the hallway.

"TEME! YOU USED ALL THE FRIGGIN HOT WATER!" The Raven haired teen just laughed as he flipped through cartoons.

* * *

After much grumbling and a few headsmacks, Naruto was showered, he had brushed his teeth, clothed himself and was now ready for school. He was slumped across from Sasuke on the dining room table slurping on his cereal, much to the annoyance of his companion. The blonde's grin flashed and he started to make the slurping noise louder and louder. He watched from the brim of the bowl as a vein on the neighbouring boy's head grew as his calm facade was being torn down. The blonde boy stared at the black haired boy's eyes, his sapphire blue eyes matching onyx black. The blues eyes twinkled with glee as he finished his bowl, dropped it loudly on the table and finished with a massive burp, saliva spitting onto the raven's hand.

"That's it I am so going to enjoy killing you!"

Naruto was gone the second he finished the burp, running back to his room, locking his door.

"Sorry Teme you have to try better next time." A chuckle was heard from the other side of the door.

"Oh, you better hurry, you have three minutes to get to the lobby before I drive away...leaving you no choice but to walk to school." Naruto sweatdropped and it seemed like multiple versions of him ran around his bedroom getting his things before bee-lining out the door and into the elevator.

The doorman smiled to the blonde as he brushed past outside and jumped into his friend's car, idly waiting for the hyperactive idiot to hurry up.

"You are five minutes late, Naruto." Naruto sweat-dropped at the evil glare the raven-haired boy was giving him.

"But don't worry I just got to drive a little faster to get there. Buckle Up!" Naruto groped for his buckle as the force of the acceleration from the car glued him to the seat.

"SAASSSSKUEEE!" Naruto screeched.

The tires squealed and the doorman chuckled at the Blondes facial expression.

After alot of aggressive driving and a few near-death experiences, the duo arrived at the school in record time.

"I am never getting in the car with you again, you are a crazy emo dumbass. Hell you probably enjoyed me screaming the entire ride there." The boy in question simply flashed a small smirk and left his parking space to enter the school.

* * *

_How long does it take to print out a schedule honestly?_ Naruto drummed his fingers along the office's chair as he waited for the incredibly overweight secretary to finish with typing on the blonde snickered hoping for the wide girth of the secretary to break the chair.

A nasally voice reached his ears from behind the desk.

"And there you go Mr. Uzumaki, here is your schedule and if Mr. Uchiha would be so kind as to direct this gentleman to his classroom it would be great, Thank you and have a nice day."

The secretary returned to her thrum of typing but in an increased pace as if Naruto was causing a hindrance in her schedule.

"Alright Teme, direct me to class but do not come in. I can not be seen with someone as lame as you." The Uchiha kept his same blank expression, the only hint that he heard Naruto was a slightly deeper scowl etched into his face.

Walking to class was simple enough as requested, Sasuke walked away before Naruto had entered the room.

* * *

Naruto burst into the room, to come face to face with a tall brown haired man with his locks put into a ponytail and a strange scar adorning his face. He seemed to be preparing to teach a lesson when Naruto interrupted.

"Can I Help you?" The blonde sweatdropped at the annoyed face staring at him.

"Yeah, I am your new student, Naruto Uzumaki is my name." The look of disbelief on the teacher's face was priceless.

_Is this guy naturally an idiot or is he trying to make a cool impression._ The teacher regarded at the blonde's greeting.

"Right okay you can sit front left with Hinata, Hinata wave to give him a sign. "

A purple haired girl waved to Naruto to give him a sign to walk over.

" Now everyone, back to what I was saying. Open your books to page 78 and open your notebooks. Today we are going to learn about quadratic relations and how..." The sensei's voice trailed off in Naruto's head as he turned to face the purple haired girl beside him.

"Hey there I'm Naruto, what's yours?" The girl shuddered at his voice and looked at him through her veil of hair blocking her blushing face.

_Ohh god he's looking and talking to me. What do I do, should I say Hi, start a casual conversation. His eyes are soooooo cute... uhm uhm_

"Hin...n...ata!" The girl struggled to get the words out. Naruto smiled at the girl's attempts at conversation-and was going to continue, when a ruler smacked on the desk startled him.

"Are you interrupting my class? Because that is NOT allowed here! This isn't drama class or gym class where you just laugh and jump around. This is functions, and you will _not_ interrupt. I am your sensei, you may refer to me as Iruka-sensei, and nothing else." The blonde shuddered at the yelling and waited for Iruka-sensei to walk away before he turned back to Hinata.

"Geez, what crawled up his butt and-" Naruto was abruptly cut off as an eraser collided the centre of his forehead, knocking him off his chair

* * *

"So you have _no idea _why Iruka-sensei would want to hit you with an eraser?" The blonde looked away sheepishly trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke, sitting across from him in the library.

"No! He's a freaking nutjob with something shoved up where the sun don't shine!" The raven-haired boy sighed before slamming his head into the desk, questioning his sanity for letting the blonde into his life.

"Anyways, Sasuke, we have fitness together next period right?" Sasuke's head perked up and nodded wondering the motive for the blonde's curiosity.

"Does that mean there will be some pretty girls working out with us?"

A loud smack echoed through the library followed by the curses towards a raven haired teen.

"Yes you baka, but for the moment I have to do homework. This study period not the chat section because for some of us, we need to do our homework." The raven looked up to see Naruto scanning his phone, looking very bored and obviously not listening to him talk.

Another loud crack echoed through the library.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were lined up with the other boy's in their class as one of the strangest men Naruto had ever seen warmed up in front of them. He was clad in a green bodysuit, a pure black bowl cut for a hairstyle and was currently using a skipping rope at speeds that people would wonder if he trying to mark the floor.

"Alright students I am Guy-Sensei, today we are going to start with a light 5 km run, move into quick 100 push ups and 50 v snaps, then finish our warm up. Any questions?" A certain blonde's hand shot into the air right away.

" Yeah, just one, are you FRIGGIN MENTAL?! How is that a warm up? Next are you gonna tell us we have to climb a rope to the roof 50 times before we can start a 100 lunges with a partner on our back?! What maybe a few laps up in down the stairs would help as well!" Naruto screeched in bewilderment.

The guy smiled and gave the blonde a thumbs up.

"You have the fire of youth in you, young man. We can add all that in right after we finish up a nice game of rugby, full contact." Naruto sweat-dropped and felt his life flash before his eyes, as the murderous gazes from his classmates buried into his skin.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Why is there soo many stairs to the third floor!" The blonde grimaced as he trudged up the stairs to his history class. Naruto withdrew from his pocket his already crumpled timetable and map.

_CRAP! It's not soo bad if I uncrumple it and flatten it out on the ... I'm in a stairwell, how in the world can I uncrumple it, where's the teme when I need him._

As Naruto cringed with his new sore muscles he heard a laugh and looked to see a blonde girl with a very long ponytail dressed in purple, standing on the second level of the stairwell. She seemed to be looking at something funny on her phone.

Naruto sat for a while, trying, and failing at uncrumpling his schedule to notice the girl come up to him.

_Hmm, he's cute but really a bright orange shirt with red flannel and blue jeans. Boys sure have no taste for fashion. . . Although orange does work with him._

Naruto looked up to the newcomer only to see her jaw drop. Naruto felt a blush surface on his face and he looked away, becoming very interested in the floor tiles.

" I love your eyes, they look almost as pretty as my colour of eyes. I'm Ino, and you are?" Naruto looked up to see the new girl, named Ino, peering into him like a starved dog staring at it's first meal in days.

"Naruto. . . and can you tell me where the history room is? That's my next class." Ino giggled at the strange greeting and acknowledged the request.

"Yeah, you have Kakashi-sensei. He's in room 113, two doors to your right as soon as you leave the stairwell. My friend Sakura is in the class so tell her I say hi. Her name is give away, so you will know when you see her." Ino giggled and pranced away with an evil smirk hoping the new boy doesn't fail her plan to throw off the always studying Sakura.

* * *

"So class, today we will be studying the three world wars and how they affected relations with our neighbouring countries. I will now be passing out your work for the class so please elect a..." The teacher was cut off when the door burst open and in strolled a blonde idiot. Some of the class-mates recognized him from previous classes, others heard the news of the new blonde kid, but most were in the dark.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, that gym teacher of mine is friggin crazy." Kakashi sighed, already knowing that it was Maito Guy that caused the fuss.

"It's fine young man, but I will accept your tardiness _only_ if, you are willing to do 100 vertical pushups." Naruto deadpanned at the thought, his muscles already screaming at the new sort of torture.

"I'm kidding but your face made it worth it, just don't be late again. You may take a seat at the available desk in the middle right." Naruto, instead of moving coughed and raised his hand. Kakashi was getting tired with the blonde's interruptions and simply raised an annoyed eyebrow in response.

"I would like to sit beside Sakura, if you don't mind." Kakashi gave Naruto a quick glance, wondering why but simply shrugged and informed the boy sitting beside Sakura to move. The boy had interesting facial tattoos which Naruto quickly admired.

_Okay Sakura... Sakura...There's got to be one!_

Naruto's eyes scanned the room til they fell on the obvious target. A very attractive girl with a rare color of pink, sat in the front of the class, giving Naruto a very uncomfortable look. The entire class was staring between the two trying to figure out their past history.

The volume of the class exploded as chatting commenced all revolving around a certain pinkette and a blonde. Naruto lumbered over quickly and sat beside Sakura.

"Hi there, I am Naruto Uzumaki"!

_Who is this guy?_ Sakura wondered to herself before shrugging and turning to face him. The class had its focus turned toward the couple in the back while the others nearby tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Hi I am Sakura which you seem to know but how?" Sakura asked

"Ohh Ino helped me find my class and said I should say hi because I share a class with you" Naruto replied. Sakura nodded and returned her focus to the class while the people around them grew disappointed with the lack of excitement.

The class ticked along by while Naruto fumbled with the answers. The scribbles from the class's pencils were the only sound to be heard aside from the occasional page scratch from Kakashi as he flipped a new page in his book. The silence was really starting to get to Naruto so he again turned to the pinkette.

"So what's life like in Konoha High, it's my first day so I'm wondering what things I should know?" The blonde smiled at the pinkette.

She raised an eyebrow and a tick mark appeared above her eyebrow. "For starters, you shouldn't interrupt people when they are working." Sakura huffed and looked back down to her work. The silence was restored and Naruto slouched back into his chair, defeated.

_I've been here for three hours, just how long does this drag out for honestly?_ His question was answered by a clap from Kakashi closing his book and him rising from his chair.

"Okay class, good work today from most of you." He threw a pointed stare at Naruto. "It's lunch so everyone eat up and finish your worksheets for tomorrow." The class sprang to life as they huddled to the door. Naruto was picking up his bag only to her Kakashi call for him.

"Naruto, would you come here for a moment?" The blonde shrugged and walked with his bag to the teacher's desk.

"Yeah okay, what's up? I got to meet my friend for lunch." Kakashi gave Naruto a very serious stare with a very hard scowl etching from his face mask. Naruto noticed how is hair wasn't died but was silver to the roots. Naruto picked out other useless facts of his appearance, a common habit when under pressure.

"Young man, I will not accept no work in my class and tardy besides only adds to the plate you are serving. I will give you another chance to make a better impression but I expect a much better showing. You are a student of Konoha High, this isn't Suna Academy; where you can sit around and twiddle your thumbs without a care for your grades. Are we clear?" Naruto nodded and headed for the door.

"Ohh sensei, Icha Icha Paradise is an inappropriate book to be reading in front of children. You should try to set a better example next time." The blonde finished before leaving the room.

_Cheeky little kid isn't he_ The silver headed teacher regarded the blonde before making a note to give him more homework next time.

* * *

Naruto entered the cafe to find a swarm of people. The characters ranged from bikers, to jocks, the cheerleaders, chess club geeks, band nerds. This school had them all and Naruto was having trouble taking it all in.

"Naruto, over here!" Naruto turned to see the raven walking toward him with his usual scowl.

"Yoh, teme where do you wanna sit?" The raven just shrugged.

" I don't know but not in here, way too many fan girls." He replied

"Well how about we go outside, it's nice outside and you seem like you could use a tan." The raven grimaced but followed the knucklehead outside.

* * *

"Hey forehead, where's your raven to keep you company." The blonde teased her friend, who plopped down next to her. The pinkette let out a huge sigh before pulling out her brown paper bag lunch bag.

"What's wrong Forehead, getting tired o f liking the same boring guy?" And as if on cue Ino's eyes scanned the masses for the next cute boy.

"No, it's just my mom is becoming a massive pain in the ass for me. She is on my ass about dieting again and my studies apparently aren't high enough." The blonde sighed before she spotted a fellow blonde running off to a random location.

"Well did my surprise cheer you up?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "He's blonde, cute, healthy tan. Ringing any sort of bell in that big head of yours or is your forehead for show?" A tick mark formed again on the pinkette's eye and she flicked Ino in the forehead.

"Ino-pig, it was your doing sending the idiot towards me. He interrupted the classroom, kept disturbing my work and upset Kakashi. I should hit you harder for doing that, you bitch." Ino snickered and patted Sakura's arm.

"Well come on, you need a new boy in your life and the raven isn't a good choice."

The pinkette's face contorted to show a scowl. " Do NOT talk about my Sasuke that way, we just simply haven't had the chance to have our unrequited love surface." Ino sweatdropped as Sakura was surrounded in a pink glow at the mere mention of Sasuke.

Ino was about to respond when her gossip radar went off and told her to listen to the girl's behind her.

"Did you hear our always silent Ice Prince seems to be friends with the new boy?" The first girl said.

"Yeah and apparently he is not all that bad looking himself." Second girl responded.

"But the new guy seems to know Sakura maybe he met her through Sasuke". The third girl spoke and they all turned to stare at Sakura.

"Oi, forehead! Breaking news, your lover boy seems to be goody goody friends with the idiot you seem to hate." The pinkette's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out like saucers.

"What the hell, Naruto knows Sasuke?" Ino nodded. "Well where are they now?" Ino shrugged.

"I saw Naruto run off at the beginning of lunch but they probably walked around somewhere, tough luck forehead." The pinkette deadpanned and little purple waves floated above her head.

_Damn that blonde idiot, he knows my beautiful prince_

* * *

_**Alright Guys, I actually really enjoyed writing this story so I hope you all like it as well. Hope you all have a great day and don't forget to click the button and leave a review. Bye** _


End file.
